


Red queen

by Klancelover



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hallucinations, I am so sorry for that, M/M, Multi, Post resident evil 7, Refrences to the live action movies, Resident Evil 7 Spoilers, The tags will change when story moves forward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klancelover/pseuds/Klancelover
Summary: Chris and Leon were sends to mission to dispose or rescue of Ethan Winters. Who was lost in island called Red queen. And of course during that Jake muller, Albert Weskers son had tagged along with them. But unbeknownst to them Red queen was more than just molded filled island.And we have Jill who almost ten years of recovery finally can go on mission, but it involves into who is the traitor type mystery game with one of her soldiers as her and Barry try and look for Ethan winters. With them Mia tagged along.The Red queen island, gathered everyone here.





	1. Mission begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hi 👋 nice to meet you! This story is going to be more plot driven, but i’ll try minimize that. Keep in mind i’m not english speaker so some of the grammer will be boozy. Thanks

Leon was sleeping when the phone ringed. he answered it. With sleepy tone he said " yes this is Leon Kennedy" someone talks behind the line, Leon expression changed, sleepy to annoyance.  
"Fine give me an hour" he said  
He roll up from his bed but while doing that he hit the empty bottle of whiskey with his toe. It rolls until it met another empty bottle.  
When he got up his head spins and was throbbing, and his legs were wobbly.  
Eventually he regains his balance back. He looks for his pants in hordes of whiskey bottles. 

He had severe crisis last night for some unknown reasons. And had to drink it away. 

Then his phone ringed again, he grunts in annoyance, and pulled the phone.  
"Yeah" his voice was rash but wasn't cold.  
"Ummh hey Leon" said the male gentle voice speaks behind the line. Leon quickly recognized the voice it was Wesker's son Jake.  
He cleared his throat and answered  
"Hey how you been?"  
There was hesitant silent. "Well were doing fine, Sherry is working as always" he said.  
Leon without hesitant "do wanna talk about?" He asked. Leon can picture Jake shaking his head.

"No not really, i.. i was just bored" he said Leon can picture him being bored as well, it makes sense. Clearly Sherry have been working for an hour, whatever her new work is.

"Listen Jake i'm about to go on a mission, it will probably take long could you like to come?" He gives him an offer.  
"Yeah yeah of course!" He said with excitement, Leon can hear that in Jakes voice.  
"Good i'll be on my way about an minute"  
"Yes i'll get ready" then he rumply ends the call.

He wasn't expecting this kind of a call from Jake. He still doesn't know how to consume all the information that Jake was Wesker's son. 

 

His phone ringed again, he was already clothed. And was ready to head out.  
He picked his phone.  
"Talk!" This time he was clearly annoyed and ready bite someones face off.  
"Leon where are you?" Chris screamed.  
"I heading out i need to get Jake first"  
"What? Why?" Christ asked, almost screaming  
"Just because he was bored I decided to take him with us" he said Leon clearly knowing Chris wasn't happy about it.  
"This is dangerous mission Kennedy! You think taking that kid just because he was bored. I won't let-" Leon cuts him off  
"There is even more than just that. I believe his antibody could help with the young man.. whats his name was Ethan i think. Jake can help him to cancel out the molds. Luckily Ethan is stranded on western pacific island. He won't be treat to people on the main land." He paused for second, waiting for Chris response but he didn't  
Leon smiled.  
"thats what you said.. or did you not"  
"Leon just get here" he said sighed ending the call.  
Leon finally left alone as he started to pack his things.  
————  
Almost an hour later Leon pulled over at Jake and Sherry's place. It was small old apartment, he wondered how they live like this.  
When he reached the front door. It opens it self as old grumpy lady pops out of the other side. Leon startled for moment but eventually politely greeted the lady. But in response the lady gave him suspicious look. 

The door bell ringed, Jake opened the door, He was already geared up.  
"I guess you're ready" Leon greeted  
"Yeah"  
"Good because if we late for one minute, Chris will blow my head off" Leon said holding Jake's bag full of guns and ammo. Leon weighted his bag. "You know all this guns and ammos are no use" Jake smirked.  
"I ain't trusting any of there boy-scout guns. I'll use my own hand gun, thank you!" He said snatching the bag from Leon's hand.  
Jake was clearly excited about going on a mission. Hell how long has it been, Leon himself have missed going on a mission. 

———-  
They eventually reached the BSAA HQ but was 30 minutes late. When he get in the chopper, Chris met him with raging red face. He smiled hoping he could spare him, But that hope was shortly lived, Chris pinched Leon's cheek harsh. 

But was interrupted with Jakes loud grunting.  
Leon and Chris both looked at him, then Chris tosses a glare at Leon. Secret agent gives him mocking smirk then shrugs it off. 

He nodded at Jake. And welcomed him on a board. There was tension between two man as Jake got on the chopper. Lean cleared his throat.  
"So I believe both of you haven't meet since China, right?" He asked. Both man didn't answer him but only silently sat there.

Eventually the pilot told them that they were about to go off. They started to gear up as the chopper started to hover on the air.  
Chris finally breaks the silent 

"So you probably know our mission, but incase you don't" he glanced at Jake, but Jake didn't even notices it. " we are about go on rescue mission, but also dispositional mission too"

Jake shrugs "who the hell are we rescuing? Or killing?"  
Chris pulls out his tablet out of his pocket, theres picture of young blond man, who is mid twenties. Probably same age as Jake, Leon heard about him but never seen him. For some reason he reminds Leon of Wesker.

"This is Ethan Winters, two years ago, we rescued him and his wife back at Dulvey Louisiana in Bakers stated." Chris explained.  
Leon sighed "Jesus!"  
"What happened out there?" Jake asked  
"There's an Connection was working on E virus, the B.O.W but it got loose, infecting the Baker family and Ethan got tied in middle of his wife doing"  
"His wife what about her, what happen to her"  
"We put her in custody, while her husband was still healing. We tried to cure him with the D series but it didn't work, so we send him to pacific island, named Red queen. Thats why were here"  
"We tried to communicate with them about year ago but never got a reply"  
"So its our mission? Him!" Jake mockingly said.  
"Yes"  
The chattering stopped between them, as the plane started to fly over the pacific ocean, the pilot warns them about the shaking and they will be at the island shortly. 

About tree hour of flying Jake dosed off, only leaving Leon and Chris. Couple minute of silents until Chris decided to break the tension.  
"You know i still against it. Him! And you!!"  
"Chris, i swear he won't be a trouble, i know you problems of him being Weskers son but his different." Leon said smiling trying to ease Chris.  
"I hope you're right!" Chris sighed staring at Jakes sleeping body. 

"Yeah" he glanced at the open just to see mist.  
"Christ, if things got nasty, we will have back up right?"  
"Yes if we won't report in matter of 24 hours they will send Bravo team, it will be leaded by Jill Valentine."  
"Well thats good to know"

"Were here!" The pilot screamed as Leon saw the green dot that is Red queen island. It was bigger than expected. He can hear Jake waking up.  
The plane landed, they stepped out, as the mist covers them gently.  
The pilot screamed once again " if anything goes haywire, give me the drop point, i will be your air support, good luck" he said started to take off, Chris give him big tumps up.  
"I guess this is start of the mission" Jake grunted as he lifts up his shotgun.


	2. The unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi 👋 😘

A cold wind blows Leon's hair, it got into his eye, but he didn't even flinch. The mist around them foggy but not enough for them to go completely blind. The smell was horrible following the fog. Some kind of toxic smell.

Jake shivers as he looks around, the ground was covered by the fungus like black vein. There was a couple cocoons hanging on the walls, Chris shines a light at them, for a second something slithered inside.   
"Keep in mind, try not to shoot everything it moves" Chris said clearly applying to Jake.  

Jake hissed "what's that supposed to mean!" Chris didn't answered to him. While Leon was getting too close to the cocoon, closer than he supposed to be.  
"We should be more sharp, who know when these fuckers gets out and start haunting for our asses" not realizing theres a shadow figure watching Leon in behind. He felt sudden chill in his spine as he look back. But there was nothing there.  
"Leon!" Chris called. The blond follows them in there hills.  
—————————————————————  
The laboratory gives Jake chill down his spine, weirdly enough he was shivering. He was not scared but was cold, how long has this island been abandoned?. Other two man didn't say anything specific about this island. They were seems to hiding more important information from him. 

His shivering didn't stop, he figured he should've have wearer more layers of clothes. A warm hand taps on his shoulder as Leon gave him a caring look. He shrugs it off as he walked past him and Chris. 

For some reason he was still shivering. It was cold, and it started to give him anxiety, he walked faster, feeling like those old people behind him are chasing him.   
"Jake?" Leon asked with conserve. Jake didn't say anything. Ever since he found about his father, the world become clear, yet so confusing. He wonder how many woman he was balls deep in, but at same time what he know, that old man wasn't someone that has time. 

"Jake?" A large hand gripped his shoulder, Chris Redfeild was a man who killed his father, a person who had close relationship with him, know him in one another. "Don't run off kid"  
He said, Jake jolted away from him.   
"I won't"   
"Right"

Chris sighed, "okey we need to split up, if you found Mr. Winters contact immediately!" He said. Leon didn't say anything during there travel in this dark halls.   
He just listen, while keeping in his eyes peeled.  
—————————————————————  
Ethan opened his eyes, he breaths as the cold air got into his lung, where was he? He remembers that he and Mia were rescued by the blue umbrella and BSAA. Thats all he could remember. 

He gets up, was he laying on the floor this whole time? what was he even doing here? Where is he?Where is where? Where's Mia? All this questions started to circle in his mind.   
"Mia?" Ethan whispers in his breath. His heart was pounding on his ribcage. Was he back at Bakers. No no no that can't be. Why could he?

"No i.. no i have.. to" his back hurts, his throat is sour. His head was throbbing like motherf.., there was a loud crash other side of the door.   
Suddenly his body froze. It was Bakers all over again, or never mind.., he just wanted to sleep beside his wife and forget all about it.

Why can't he just get a break. He slowly approached to the door, and turned the handle. He just realized he had gun in his hand, but it wasn't just old hand gun, it was samurai edge gun by Kendo, labeled Albert, it was disgusting to hold this gun, but same times it was the only thing he could protect himself. 

The door creaked open, he was welcomed with gun going off. He want to go back inside the room, but at same time what if it was a rescue. 

Shooting sound was about five room away from him, pretty close. 

He gripped the gun harder, and proceeded to go forward, the shooting stopped and only his footstep was now dominating the hall with its sound. His foot step collided with other foot step as he pointed the gun up. And sounds like the person in other side of corner did the same. When turned the corner slowly he was greeted with man who looked like someone he doesn't want to remember. The man lowered his gun but Ethan didn't. He wasn't thrusting him. 

"Ethan Winters?" He asked breathing heavily, like he was freshly out of a big fight.  
"Yeah! I'm Ethan Winters" he greeted back.   
"Alright we here to rescue you!"  
"We?"  
"Yeah ? My name is Jake, here to help!" There was another gun sound coming off but it was so faint he barely make it out where it was, Jake cursed under his breath. The blond finally lowered his gun and Ethan was panicking again.

"Hey what the hell is going on here?" Ethan asked but Jake gives him puzzled look "don't know man. I know as little as you! The two old agents that came with me know a lot about this we might as well keep going" Ethan agreed if he wanted to know whats going on, he had to find those two agents.  
——————————  
Leon was having a hard time fighting off this molded creatures, if his calculations is true Ethan is the reason of this molded. The halls of this laboratory is made by white looking material and it was covered in black vein like fungus.

Suddenly a black molded creatures pops out from the ceiling it hit the ground, it struggled to get up for a moment until it started to attack with it giant claw like hand, Leon block it But of course it still hurt him. He pulls out his shotgun and started to shot its head. Its take couple of try but eventually it head blows off.

Leon was getting tired of constantly being chased. It was no different than Racoon city.    
———————-  
"Chris? Leon?" Jake worked on his radio as it buzzes, the connection cuts off about an hour ago, he sighed "alright, i guess were still on our own." He said reloading his gun.   
Ethan was silent, Jake can feel Ethan staring at him. Suddenly Ethan started to scream. 

"NO, NO LEAVE ME ALONE!! WHY WONT YOU DIE" He screamed, Jake holds him "hey whats wrong" but something warm breathing caused Jake to look behind him. A tall shadowy figure stands in the end of the hallway. His eyes glows bright yellow. 

"Who are you?" He asked, but no response. A loud banging breaks behind his ear, Ethan have shot at the man, but the man has no response. The man started to walk toward them.

There was simple fear builds up on him as his fight or flight mode kicks in. But of course his bad luck, Ethan runs off leaving him with this man. Who was imitating Micheal Myers.  

Jake turned his hills, running where Ethan did.   
But was lifted off the ground from his throat.   
"Shit!" Jake cursed, the light of room reveals the man,   
"You gotta be kidding, seriously!"Jake screamed at his father... Albert Wesker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked my story give kudos and comment! Or you don’t have to 👋🤣 ok bye.


	3. The facade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi once again. 💋🥰  
> This chapter was more Jake and Ethan chapter than anyone’s. I really want to explore more of Ethan’s character since he was quite a wooden and mysterious in RE:7. And Jake i’m still warming up to him, trying to understand him as character and a human being. So yeah stuff will be wonky a bit, but i’m trying.

Getting you’re life chocked out you wasn’t enough but getting a death glare out of you’re father was even worse.   
Jake barely know anything about him yet, he was terrified, and also HOW is he Chocking him.

“Ahhg shit, how are..” he try to bring out a word, but was loosing consciousness fast. Until he was drop on ground with a hard ooff. 

He take moment to breath, getting rid of black dot was forming his prenatal vision. Looking around realizing that Ethan was no where to be found along with his old man. Horrid smell came back as the fogs leaked inside trough the cracks of the windows and walls. 

Having a support from the rotten wall he gets up, grunting. “Jesus fuck! Have to keep moving!” Making his way where Ethan run off to.   
—————————————————————  
Chris was standing on the edge of the stairs as he looked down a giant barrels full of green blue looking liquids.   
He checked his static,still silent. The mission was supposed to be simple, kill if the target is unstable, or rescue. Simple as that, but when it comes to Chris Redfield nothing is easy. 

“Chris!” Leon screamed being chased by molded creature. Leon try shot it but his gun was out of ammo, only making small click sound. 

One molded sprinting on it four legs shoot its self at Leon, causing him to backflip off the edge. Chris brings out his pistol shooting its head tree time reserving his ammo. 

But the molded wasn’t down, scratching at Chris in intense speed. Chris shot it with shotgun once, it gags, trashing its hand, eventually hitting the ladder Leon was holding. Just in nick of time Chris grabs on Leon by one hand.

The blond try to climb up but the base collapsed loosening Chris’s grip on Leon. 

“Uggh hold on! Ju.. just climb!” Lifting up Leon with his one arm. He demanded Leon.  
“Chris!” Leon whispered, a loud screeching goes behind his ear, one molded emerged from the cocoon, attacking Chris’s back slashing him, blood poring out of his armor.   
“I’m sorry! You know i’ll be fine” Leon said before letting go of Chris. Dropping into the dark abyss.

The brunette quickly gets up kicking the molded off of him. Punching it right in face, shattering in million pieces and wasting no ammo he quickly bailed. Giving only one glance at where Leon fell.  
—————————————————————  
Jake was marveled by the atmosphere of this place, it was dark but light at same time. A wide open place that is size of 3 tree football stage.   
In a middle there was a pod. Jake can barley make it out what it was. But Ethan was staring at it intensely.   
“Hey!” Jake called him. Ethan looked around his eyes were filled with anger.   
Suddenly Ethan walked towards him saying “speak of a fucking devil”   
Jake backed a bit, why was just suddenly angry, they spent only tree minute together.  
Ethan hold him on his neckband. 

“Right! act like you don’t know! You’re Wesker’s son, flesh and blood!” Ohh great another one who has grudges at Jake for being born, Jake pushed him  
“I’m not my father! And how do you even know him?” Jake asked, Ethan turned around to faced the pod again.   
“Its non of your god damn business, but just keep in mid, i’m here because of him” he angrily said before picking up some kind of jar pilled with green looking liquid off the ground. Ethan offered him.   
“Here!” Jake looked at it with suspicion and disgust “the fuck is that?”

Ethan retrieved it back to himself “a first aid sprain in liquid form, takes me awhile to mix it! I will be appreciated it, if you take it. If.. you not your father!” Ethan mocked Jake hesitated before snatching from blonds hand.   
Ethan smile satisfied, passing to the front door where Jake came in.   
“We should hurry? Better meet those agents right?” “Right” Jake murmurs in his breath before following him.   
Ethan attitude and personality completely flipped. Jake wonder it was just a facade he made when they first met. Or was it because Jake won’t shoot him, but whatever it is, he better keep eye on the blond.  
—————————————————————  
Ethan managed to make Jake distracted from the pod. If he didn’t, he can’t imagine what kind of chaos it could bring.   
In fact he can’t trust Jake, due to his seemingly sudden outburst and anger he eliminates. 

Just about an hour ago he was lost trough this place. Seems to can’t remember what happened to himself and the island.  
Now... he get it. He know what his objective is.   
To keep these tree away as possible. 

“You see Ethan! you can never run away from your past! No matter how much you try” he whisper to himself, Jake replied him with soft “hmmm” but Ethan shakes it off.

When he reached the Red queen, he was greeted with hordes of armed soldiers. Its like Ethan was one man army. 

The scientists and guards of this Island were all killed and was replaced by an different ones with red umbrella logo on them. The did countless of tests on him. Asking him different types of questions, that he don’t know or won’t understand. But all of those scientists making a cure none of them worked expect the one he made it for himself to ease the pain. 

And guess what? He end of making a fucking antidote, at night, trough horrible pain, in a three hour least, with no help.   
He have escaped death, not just that time but Baker and Wesker. He escaped there grasp almost in mare inch. And he will do it again. He won’t let these three be end of him. 

Ethan was praised by a woman named Alex. She never give more detail about herself in fact after he made the antidote she disappeared in tin air. 

She make him a head of the division that was responsible for the E virus cure.   
But he never trusted anything and anyone around him, thats how he survived. Keeping his head down and low. 

Soon after something goes terribly wrong, he himself doesn’t what it was.  
But his instincts telling him to not let anyone come near that pod. Whatever inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s probably me but, its started to feel like more and more Jake/Ethan pairing than Leon/Albert pairing, which is coming i just want to build off the tone and a goal, of this story. I’m sorry if its boring. 
> 
> If you like my story give kudos and comments.


	4. Mission end

I wasn't the most safe landing he ever had, but at least no broken bone had found on his body. He could have climbed on top, but Chris was having a hard, if Leon didn't let go, The brunette might have been slides million pieces. 

He looked around the place was completely dark, and for some reason his eyes takes its sweet time to adjust, he looked for his gun, any gun but found only his trusty Mathilda. She been by his side in most horrible situations. And still pulled trough. 

He listened, all around him the molded creatures grunt and screamed. He quickly gets up making sure to keep his footing, he had no idea where he had landed. The degree that fallen with him was all over the place, Leon was lucky enough so the ruins didn't squashed him to death. That will be unfortunate. 

He checked his bullets on Mathilda finding that he had only tree left. He should have packed more. 

Crawling his way out of the rubbles he was greeted with bright light. Covering his eyes, realizing, he had fallen to the bottom floor.

The room or the palace he have fallen was way bigger than the island they were on. The palace had only one object which was a frozen pod. 

Seems like this place was some kind of testing room. Hence the long surrounding balconies looking down on him.  
Slowly approaching the pod, he kept his eyes peeled, hoping that nothing is sneaking up on him. 

The pod was on high ground, putting his Mathilda back, he climb on the ladder, constantly looking back.  
Once he reached the top, he was baffled with bright light that it was beaconing.  
Some of the metal was frozen solid, confirming there was something frozen inside.  
Leon murmured "the hell!"  
He stands front of the pod, the silhouette of very tall man. Wiping the frozen steam off, Leon jolted back, not believing in his eyes at all.  
Albert Wesker staring right back at him. At fist Leon though he was unconscious, but Wesker opened his mouth "would you open the door!?" Wesker suggest.  
"Why the fuck I could do that?" Leon forcefully said trying not to stutter. Wesker was thinner than Leon imagined or is it because he came back from the fucking dead.  
Leon takes a small step before he could manage to touch the inject button.

A bullet interrupted him, looking where bullet come from Leon met Ethan with bloody nose and bruised left cheek. He was pointing a very specific gun at him. Leon heard Wesker chuckled in sight of Ethan. "Well and here I thought you and Chris never dies" said in amusement. 

Ethan limps his way to Leon "listen i don't think you want to open that!" He was breathing heavy, Leon did nothing, he know if the blond boy try to threaten him, Leon will easily overpower him.  
Leon held his arm up "Ethan Winters?" He calmly asked him.  
Ethan was now on top with him still pointing his gun at him.  
"I have been answering that question since i waked up in this hellhole." Snarled, Ethan led out exhausted sighed. "Please step away from that son of a bitch, and i won't have to shoot you!"  
Leon suddenly approached Ethan in most slow manner.  
"Listen Ethan i'm not gonna hurt you, and I promise you the pod will stay intact, just lower your gun" Leon suggested him, Ethan shakes his head "no, i don't know what i did wrong, everyone wanted to kill me, but i just wanted to live. WHY CAN'T I JUST HAVE THAT" then Ethan shot the freezer causing Leon to backflip off the rail. Landing on the ground hard. Ethan looked down.  
"Mhh! You were smaller when i last time saw you!" Wesker said finding his way out. Breaking the glass he hold Ethan on throat lifting him. Ethan smiled "your a fucking idiot" he pointed the gun at his gut, triggering it.  
But Wesker tilted his head, smirking devilish. 

Leon try to get up, but his body quickly fails him slumbering back on the ground. Loud screaming caused Leon to look up, Wesker was holding Ethan by the throat. Then the older blond casted away a younger blond, making Ethan fly other side of the palace. Ethan hit the wall with so much force it made a crack. 

Leon forced his body to move quickly sprinting his way to Ethan who was face first on the ground. 

"Hey! Hey Mr. Winters!" Leon pulls him by the shoulder, earning a small pained grunt. Blond boy Leon was trying to save who was probably almost 30 was bleeding from his head and may or may not have severe broken ribs. And failed lungs. 

Leon can feel the towering presence behind him as Wesker looked down on them. "Why the hell did you do that? Don't tell you came back to live just so you can kill one weak scientists." There was an urgent sharpness in tone, he know back at 2006 Wesker have killed almost all high ranking scientists in Umbrella. 

"I don't like unfinished business!" The greediness of Wesker sends shiver down on Leon throat, he never once have looked back at the Caucasian man nor does he wanted to his only task at hand is Ethan to make he survives this. Sucking the salty cold air he braised the hard rock on his chests. He said "i'm not leaving his side, if you want to kill him, you have to kill me first" he know this kind of trope have died down to the gutter. But some reason Leon know the young blond will go far. Thats why he was suddenly so eager to protect Ethan. Even though he know sag shit about him.  
Based on Weskers shadow, Leon can tell he was hesitant. But eventually Caucasian slowly approaches Leon "thats sad"  

Leon has been through this shit countless time, he know whats up. And by that Jake swung himself to Wesker earning a small entrance for Leon so he could take Ethan to safety.  
"Jake come here hurry!" He screamed at Jake but sadly Wesker was holding him choke hold. Treating to snap his neck. Leon was not having it still holding unconscious Ethan by the shoulder he suggested older blond to let his son go. Which he seems confused but unfazed.  
"Heh, so this one is my flesh and blood!?" Jake flinched in Wesker's hold, but the man locked him on sight. 

"Let him go Wesker! I don't know what you're end game is, but don't hurt him!" Wesker smiled at Leon giving him curios look. "I wonder what drives you to keep going! Human that fragile like you, and the boy on your grip. And him" Jake grunted "let me go!" Snarled Jake trashed which Leon quickly give him a warning whistle to stop it.  
"I'm not like you Albert, i may have killed people. But they were alway deserved. No innocent must die because guilty left unpunished." Leon quick but gently placed Ethan on cold stone ground. Ethan whined in pain but falls silent. Leon raised his both hands in the air. His left shoulder where he landed when falling off the loft was aching immensely, he try to shrug it off but his hand shaking. And Wesker seems to caught it. 

"You're contemplation isn't wrong, but use a little fixing. Everyone has darkness in them Leon, sometimes they just need a little push." A small smirk formed on Wesker's thin line lips, Jake's confused eyes stares right back at Leon, he try to think a way so Jake can get out of this without a scratch. 

"What do you want from Wesker?" Leon was not liking the idea he had in his mind, right now he has two people's life on the line. One cut of string and wrong move. He could kill one or worse all of them die right here.  
He needs back up, as he looked up on his watch its been more than 24 hours now, he should be expecting Jill’s team heading there way. 

But speaking up team where is Chris when you need. Last time he saw him, it was back when he fallen. Leon just hope the big brunette was safe.


	5. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been very lazy and disheartened by the way i write. Do tell if i should continue or not!   
> But whatever! Here’s a new chapter!

The light flickers burning Mia's eyes. She was sitting in interrogation room with Jill staring at her tensely, her nature was imitating at first, but Mia stands her ground not answering anything unless they tell her wheres Ethan her husband was.   
"For love god, we told you! You're husband is safe. Ethan Winter is currently being treated in special kind of place!" Says Jill slumbering back at the chair tiredly while scratching her head with annoyance. Suddenly Mia slammed her hand against the table screaming "its been TWO FUCKING YEARS, YOU LIARS!!"  
"Well, we will tell you the truth if you corporate with me! And stop sneaking inside the headquarters" Jill said clenching her teeth together try not punch Mia into afterlife. 

Mia struggles between the handcuffs trying to get it off from herself but Jill only observe Mia in meditation. Jill understand why this young lady was hung of on her husband, even though they pacifically told her he was fine. Which was 100% lie. Jill sighed rubbing her eyes in exhaustion, her skull was throbbing like it being used as drum. She need to get out of this small crammed room. Then may wait for Chris. 

Mia was staring at her raging anger. She know they were lying to her almost two years, but Mrs Winters herself was not helpful when it comes to Dulvey incident. 

"Please! Just tell me, is he doing fine, is he eating well? Sleeping? He's only in this mess because of me!"  
—————————————————————  
Jill smiled as Barry greeted her with big hug.  
"So how is Mia Winters?" Barry asked the obviously knowing how difficult it is to interrogate her.   
"She wouldn't tell anything about her job and what she was doing in Dulvey. She told what Ethan had told us years ago, when we asked him that time. No signal nor signs from Chris?"

Barry put his gun on the table "not a god damn fly!" Jill nodded grabbing her cold coffee and engulfed it with one go.   
"Well we know the protocol." 

They sit in silence waiting for any red dot appear in the map. Jill cleared her throat.   
"How is your kids? I heard you adopted a girl!" Jill smiled Barry chuckled a bit "yeah her name is Natalia, she's a sweet kid. Can be a little creepy sometimes but were doing fine! Moria in other hand is... doing great to. Nothing really major to talk about. I mean it that's all we need right, peace." 

"Yeah where did you found her? in foster care?"  
"Hell no, i got to hell and back to get that kid, and she has this weird power that she can see other infected or some kind illness through walls. Which was very handful at first but now its just getting concerning." Barry said rubbing his chin confused.   
Jill stands, her legs started to get numb due to sitting in uncomfortable position.   
"Have you checked to the doctor or any scientists?"  
"Nope! I think its scared her, I wanna keep the bond and trust between us right you know!"  
"Right, what is she doing anyway to make you so concern?"   
"Moria got a flu another day. I didn't know so i was watching TV until Natalia came in said Moria was sick. We looked everywhere for Moria, Nadia  was able to found her inside the well she was delusional because of the flu and fell. Apparently she looked trough the ground and saw her? I have no idea. I think thats why She-Wesker wanted that little girl. I felt horrible that night."  
"Well! Hang in there, Barry Burten"   
"Thanks"  
They smiled each other until ear ringing sound came out of the computer they were waiting for. Barry stands up. 

"Is this it?"  
"I think so!"   
"Lets gather the troops, and gear up as much as you can! We don't know what waiting for us in that island."  
"True"

Large amount of team was formed outside the base. Jill asked Barry whats up with this. Barry said it was for new comers. Jill knows this was bad idea, knowing Chris he will be angry when he founds out about this.   
As Jill and Barry reached the helicopter, she saw Mia trying to get in "ooh Jesus christ, what now!" Angry Jill hops off the helicopter and approached the angry lady. 

"How did you get out!" The BSSA soldiers holds her in place. "Let me go with you! I may be caretaker but i'm still an agent after all!" Nervously Mia said struggling to get out of two man grasp.

"We can't trust you Mia! How should we know you won't back stab us, once you get your husband?" Mia let tired gasp, inhaling cold air.   
"I won't, I promise!"

Jill think she cant let her get out of there base until she opens her mouth about Dulvey incident. She doesn't even know if The Connection is still contacting her from the outside. 

"Fine! But we won't give you any gun" Jill said turning back to the helicopter, and she gestured Mia to follow her. Mia happily followed "thats reasonable, i get it. You can trust me!"

No! I won't she thought if anything Jill will not let Mia out of her sight.

"Tell me, do you ever regret being BSAA agent?"  
"No! Why?"  
"Well l realized working with Connections and lying to my husband was....bad idea. Saying at least." Mia lay her head. "I'm jus scared to face Ethan after i hurted him so much, but i wanna see him, i just need to wonder woman up." Mia looked trough the window, Jill did the same, but she saw only fog and a faint clouds hovering over deserted ocean.   
"But why are you here if your scared?" She hit the soft spot, she knew Mia was an agent after all. She has alternative motives, Jill just doesn't know what.   
——————————  
The pilot finally declared that they finally reached their destination. As they land, Jill snapped her neck a bit, to brush off her rust. Barry chuckled in sight of her.   
"Heh, someone is getting old!"   
"Says the one who's almost a grandpa."  
"Ohohoo, you know we both are" Barry laughed.

Both of them teased each other light heartedly until distressed Mia's whine was heard. She looked nervous and was shaking. 

Barry nudged her by the elbow, nodding at Mia, questioning.  
Jill shrugs communicating by their eyes. 

"Captain Valentine!" The new recruit called her, Jill approached the young man.   
“Recruit, whats the matter!” The new recruit leans in almost whispering in her ear “mam i got an information from vise captain, we has sleeper agent in our radar. It seems whoever that is, is in this group, new recruit like me!”  
Jills eyes widened “any leads about who that person be?”  
“No! No clue mam, sorry! Since the recruit is sleeper agent, I doubt the person could know about them self’s either!” Jill signed.

Not only she has to find Chris and kill Ethan Winters but she has to take care of those molded running around the facility, now a sleeper agent up on her ass. Jill nodded informing the recruit not to tell anyone, and keep it to himself. The new recruit agreed, Jill let him go in mean time.

Barry walked up to former agent, former caretaker Mia “so recognized this place?”  
He asked Mia stared at her shoe, feeling guilty by the minute “yes! This is the place where we supposed to shipped Eveline, aka E-001.”

“It makes sense why they wanted Ethan, he wasn’t cured right?” Jill asked.  
“Again yes! He had the las remaining sample of E-001. But if they had been experimenting on him for two years, he might have control over the virus!” Mia said her glassy eyes suddenly lights up, an urge to meet her lover for long time. 

Jill stands there watching as gloomy fog left Mia’s aura, “but it means he’s B.O.W now, which makes us his targets!” A pure wave of shock washed over Mia, she looked like she about to break down.

“Now now, we only know that once we found him, but right now top priority is to find Leon and Chris!” Barry placed his hand on Mia shoulder, easing them up a bit. 

But just how she tries she just can’t shakes the feeling of uneasiness in her gut. She need to find who this sleeper agent is and them down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked the idea of sleeper agent, Jill is my favorite female character in resident evil. Love Barry burten he resembles my dad a lot. Anyway, i hope you liked it, I personally isn’t very keened on it, might improve later, or maybe not.
> 
> But pls tell if i should continue or not.


	6. The Overlord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has to be the longest chapter i had written. Sorry for long wait.

All Chris know was he was standing in middle of long dark hall, he couldn't see whats further away, but sometimes do see slight movement in the corner. But what do people say, being in the dark environment, you're eyes can play tricks on you. Sometimes you juts need to use your ears as an eye. And by the sound of it, the hall was filled with molded creatures. He had dealt with them once in Dulvey inside the mine. It was exhausting experience, but at least he didn't loose too many man that time, but its still hurt like hell. 

He made a stand, bracing himself as he quickly tip tap away were he was standing. He had no idea how Leon and Jake were doing, but he was hoping at least one of them find Winters. Just for some reason he couldn't get the man out of his head. Something tells him Ethan was important.

Ethan Winters wasn't a bad man, but wasn't good either, Chris could think of him as doing things for himself type of guy. It could be good or terribly bad. He did met him once, but it was brief. Gladly he did caught a glance of his goal during an interrogation. 

He just hope Winters was alive so he can have long chit chat with him. But right now he just need to focus on task at hand, surviving. He been doing that for twenty one years. And he been trough worse. 

He reloaded his machine gun with last box of bullet he had, lighting his flash light. It hit tree or four molded, two of them were crawlers while other two was not recognizable. He backed away slowly regretting his past decision and murmured "ah shit, here it goes again." He cursed as two crawlers bugged into him, one jump landing on top of him, but Chris was fast as he held the machine gun up its face blowing it into pieces. Shiver of pain was spread in his left leg, as he saw other crawler was chewing on he's leg as if it was its toy. 

He placed the gun point on it head in pulled the trigger, wet explosion goes off, part of meat splattered on Chris face. Cursing he wipes it off. 

He groans in pain but ignored it, expecting another fight to happen with the new types, but was greeted with nothing but silence. The new types were unmoving. 

Chris sits there watching them with big eye.  
"What a hell!" He told himself, on this moment he was so regretting for not coming with Jill. He thought she was still in recovery but she insisted, and of course being org he is, older man denied and left. Now his leg is fucked.

He gets up from the ground, flashing his light on the face of the new molded's. He couldn't even express emotion, what kind of sight he saw.   
Half of man's head split open, in the gap had sharp teeth's were growing. He examined the two unmoving creatures, realizing two of them were some kind of scientists.   
Thoughts of touching these were formed in his brain, but told himself to never do that. Slowly maneuvering away from deformed scientists.

He finally reached the end of hallway, where wide open door waited him. The sight of the door gives Chris a big red flag, the door was ripped open, and there was a severed hand on the floor. 

"Jesus, seems to be room full of documentaries... or something!" He whispered looking around inspecting every crook and crank. 

One paper caught his attention he reached to it, and started flipping each pages. Until black flash-drive dropped beside his foot, picking it up. Chris give good look at it.

Plugging the flash-drive in the computer, the screen goes static for a minute until a man in his thirties, pops up. He had blond brown hair, and wearing round glasses looking so pale, Chris might as well see him as a ghost.   
Man cleared his throat "My name is Joshua Winters, i used to work with Umbrella, been working with them for almost 22 years now. I always thought Umbrella was doing all of their research for the greater good of the people. That what they, what we, were doing was beneficial to human development. I was wrong, very wrong. It's has only been a year since the incident of Raccoon City, and i feared I won't see my son grow up. But at least i left him a gift, to be normal. I have already injected Ethan with The Overlord virus. It had already taken over his body, but it needs a push. Different virus, like progenitor virus. To perfect his body, to make him feel pain again. To make him human again." The man finishes his words right when a little boy around six opens the door "daddy? A tall man with sun glasses wanted to see you!" Boy weakly said Joshua gets up from his chair, shaking he takes his glasses off.   
"Alright i'll be there, Ethan go to your room now!" The video ruffly ends. 

"Chris!" Happy voice chimed behind Chris, and he was saw Jill, who seems to be functioning on pure adrenaline. "Jill you're here!"  
"I know, i'm glad you're ok, we been looking for you" she smiled holding on Chris's hand.  
"Thanks, but our mission still not over yet.” He announced to her. Jill was fainting like crazy, sweating she jumped pulling her gun in the process. The dark part of the hall way was still making a noice and seems to Chris, Jill was paranoid about it.   
"Chris, we had to go, any clue on where Leon is?"  
"No, our coms stopped working, as soon as we landed on this island." Chris passed Jill ,looking trough the corner hoping at least tree or two molded out there, not full of horde.

"Weird, our teams coms is still working as normal, why is that?"  
"Don't know don't care, lets get the hell out of here." He returned his gun back in the vest, "Chris what were you been listening?"

"A researcher by the name of Joshua Winters document! And i found out Ethan might be in bigger part of this than we thought. Apparently by the age six he was injected by the virus called The Overlord by his father." Jill nodded petting her blond head and asked "how does it work?".

Chris stares at hallway "I don't know!" disappointed sound left Jill, she started to shuffle around the room the sound of papers flipping can be heard. Softly Jill called out to him.

Going back in the room, His partner was holding blue folder reading it with tension burning her eyes.   
Once she finished she shoved the folder to Chris "seems like to virus was only created for certain person."  
"Which is?"  
"Ethan! The virus was created from his tissue sample. It only worked on him. Apparently Umbrella killed the father and took the virus and his son along with it, they tried to inject it in other people but the resolve was same as the T-virus. Turning them into zombies." Chris flipped trough the folder seeing countless of test subjects turned or turning. Unlike the ones he used to see, these zombies has smooth skin, it seems like they were regenerating, instead of glassy white eye, pictures on the folder shows their burning red eyes. Leaving no space for white in their sockets.

"Joshua said The Overlord virus needed a push, which means the virus has been sleeping in Ethan until Dulvey incident, isn't it."   
"Well that explains all... of this" Jill said pointing out the whole island itself that was covered with mold.

Chris nodded "yup even more reason to find him." Jill shakes her head "before that we had a problem!"

Weirded by Jill concerns "what? What problem".  
"We got sleeper agent in our ass!"  
"Great! Who is it"   
"Thats the problem, we don't know."

When their conversation ended , sound of a screamed boomed as one of Jill soldiers dropped flat on his ass in-front of room.   
He turned to both veterans "ther-" without able to finish his word a long black arm yanked the soldiers by foot dragging him back to dark corridors.

Jill and Chris stare each in other in disbelief. Hoping it was non other than some mold that they can get rid of with tree or two bullets. But there has been incident where things doesn’t go the way they wanted. 

They turned to the corner, seeing zombie, both have encounter years and years. But this one was different. The two of its arm were turning black, while it body was no where near as rotten like zombies. No! It was healing itself. Not paying any mind to both BSAA agents while gnawing at now dead soldiers they saw just a moment ago. 

Chris pointed his gun in pin point of the zombies head. Cocking the trigger as it head shattered into bloody mess. But it didn’t drop instead it rose from it food. And looks at them like he was alive. 

“I.. don’t.. think..so!” The zombie said, now talking to him with severed jaw, tilting his head. Alive zombie clacked and laughed at them.

“Run” Chris whispered. Without a second thought both of them came sprinting along the hall.   
Chris tripped on couple of corpses as Jill follows behind. The feeling he got first time seeing the overlord zombie was same as he encountered seberus dog in the forest back in Arklay that faithful day. He tried to shake off a panic as he and Jill both busted trough a metal door, shutting it behind them, both of them taking their breath.   
But instantly Chris froze as he saw 5 soldiers one is seemingly dead, staring at the BSAA veterans dumbstruck. 

“What happened?” Jill asked one of soldier’s whose name was Boyce, and African-American branch newly recruited. The boy had teary eyes but was holding on to it as he shakily answered her.

“Reeves shot him. He stabbed us in the back!” He weakly said, Chris glanced at the tied one, the one who was German troop. Reeves slowly rose his head. 

“I don’t remember what happened! One moment i was with Chase the second he was dead on the ground” sleeplessly he said to Chris. While having to show no remorse or care in his eyes. But then he mockingly laughed.

“Bitch, ya’ll think i was acting as if I don’t know shit. I do know, i know who made this island, i know whats you’re end game. I know every single one of your sacred. But i’m just a worker, so I don’t think i’ll tell you anything” he said making no sense whatsoever. But based on what he was saying and a bruises and cuts he had, the newbies had asked him numerous questions and maybe tortured him afterwords. 

While Chris looked around he caught a glimpse of Boyce who was kneeling beside his friend, whose name was Chase. 

“Were you two close?” He asked trying not rub on wound. Boyce made fidgety motion as he rubbed a long side his pants, rummaging his pocket. “Yes, childhood friends. We never leave each other sight as kid. Even now” when he said that he pulled a syringe that full with red looking liquids, and before Chris could stop him, Boyce was already injecting it inside of his former comrade.

Chris forcefully yanked the soldiers wrist, pinning him on to the wall. 

The other two troops that were with them now circling Chase while pointing their gun at the unmoving body. 

They waited for a minute, holding on to their breaths as if single breeze of wind will set off Chase body to explode, but nothing happened. 

The tension dimmed as Chris looked at Boyce “do you have any fucking idea what you just did,if the injection worked, you could have killed everybody in this room” he screamed, younger boys eyes started to swell with tears as he choked on saliva  
“I’m so sorry!” He said finally tearing up.   
“Yeah! I’m sorry” Chris said regretting his decision to scream at a boy who just lost his friend. 

Jill came by his side, placing her hand on Boyce’s shoulder, calming his down.

A small faint of gasp caught Chris by surprise as the other two remaining guys lowers their gun in disbelief. Their eyes widen as one takes off his mask, to breath.

Chase lunged upward gasping for his dear life as blood pours out of his tree gaping hole on his chest. And his eyes rolls back in place, looking completely normal, but  
reddish veins were visible in his white sockets.

The blond looked around the room and then he glanced at Jill, who was in complete shock that she can’t even move. 

“Hi! I need water” said casually reaching out for water from Jill, shaking she rummage trough her vest and handing over an metal container, filled with water. 

Smiling like he wasn’t dead before, Chase light heartedly takes it then chunks it in one go. Also, unknowingly crushed the metal with bare hand without an any effort. 

Reeves laughs, seeing things unfold in front of him. “God damn!” He whispered, slipping himself up from the ground while tied up. 

“Help me up! Clark!” The blond said to one of the guys. One who is tall but was little thinner, came in help as Chris and Jill froze in their spot. While Boyce slowly approaches his friend. 

“Uhh Chase? You okey man” he asked while Chase started to take off his vest.  
“Yeah, yeah!” He said checking on his wounds, which seems tip him off. “Aren’t you guys hot?” He said taking off another layer from his body, until he had nothing but his shirt. Relieving his skin which now had a black veins slithering inside. 

“Ohh? What is this?” Looking distress Chase started to sound panicked. And he looked at Chris with terrified glance “help?” He said not even sure of himself to say it. 

Finally Chris had the courage to move. 

“Listen calm down-“ he tried to insure Chase that everything was alright, sadly it was too late, as the younger started to bash his head against a brick pillar that was holding to room together, completely bending the foundation. But his head was whole. 

Chris made a step back, while holding on to Boyce. Who was desperate to reach his friend now was in utter shock, eye widen, Clark and the other fallen back. 

Chris couldn’t even believe in his own eyes. He never had seen someone come back alive completely with functioning full cognitive brain. No rotten flesh with glassy eyes. Just normal living person reincarnated. But he was something else.

Moment of fear and confusion turns into burning rage as Chase started to scream like crazed animal.   
And weirdly enough non of them open fire or even raised their gun. 

Boyce reach out to his friend “Chase calm down, calm do-“ before he could continue he was grabbed by his throat, and Chase raised him with one hand.   
In panic Chris jumped in and bringing his hand together into large fist and slamming it down on Chase’s wrist.  
But younger man didn’t budge. Instead he slapped Chris across the face sending him flying trough the room, causing the man to hit the wall. While at it, Jill, Clark and other tried to pin him but no avail. 

The reincarnated started to becoming more fierce as the moment passes. And the blond yanked Boyce to himself “WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME? WHAT HAVE DONE?” The poor soldiers screamed, as he throw the brunette onto the rotten table. 

Once again he screamed in pain. For Chris in last second thought to end Chase’s suffering he pulled out his machine gun, and sprayed the boy in his back, adding another bullet holes in his body. But Chris know better. 

Jill raise where she fell, and quickly grabbed both Clark and other soldier by her side, but small bullet hitting an brick wall beside her ears causing three of them to open open fire. 

Reeves was already out of his boundaries. Smiling wickedly as he busted trough metal door.   
Luckily Clark able to land shot on him, breaking and severing Reeves’s jaws “Bullseye!” 

Reeves ducked as he swiftly make his way out for someone who just get shot in the face. 

A moment of silence washed over as Chris signs deeply.   
Just another day for Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, if you did leave kudo and comments😘
> 
> Once i finished the story, it will go major editing and changing.


End file.
